greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kinesis Abilities
Kinesis Abilities, also known as Powers of the mind, is the rare abilities that some individuals potions in which a person have control over things with their minds. It's a extremely rare conduction in which one in a million could have this ability list of abilities * Aciukinesis...manipulate sharpness of objects * Aerokinesis...manipulate air * Aestatekinesis...manipulate Summer * Alcokinesis...manipulate alcohol. * Amokinesis...manipulate and control the emotion of love or desire * Argentokinesis...manipulate silver * Asterokinesis...manipulate cosmic energy * Astrakinesis...manipulate astral energy * Astronkinesis...manipulate and control the remnants of dead stars * Atmokinesis...manipulate the weather * Audiokinesis...manipulate and generate sound * Aurokinesis...manpulate and generate gold * Autumnuskinesis...manipulate Autumn * Avarikinesis...manipulate greed * Avikinesis...manipulate avian creatures * Antikinesis...manipulate and generate antimatter * Bibliokinesis...manipulate books * Biokinesis...manipulate bodies * Botanokinesis...manipulate and generate plants * Carbokinesis...manipulate carbon * Caelestikinesis...manipulate celestial bodies * Caelumkinesis...manipulate the sky * Chromokinesis...manipulate colors * Chronokinesis...move time in any direction * Cibumkinesis...manipulate food * Cthonikinesis...manipulate Nether * Cukinesis...manipulate copper * Cogitokinesis...manipulate thought * Comakinesis...manipulate hair * Cryokinesis...manipulate and generate ice * Crystallokinesis...manipulate minerals and crystal * Datakinesis....manipulate data * Dendrokinesis...manipulate wood * Depictukinesis...manipulate art * Dermakinesis.... manipulate and generate extra skin * Electrokinesis...manipulate and generate electricity * Elementumkinesis...manipulate the elemental forces of the universe * Electromagnetokinesis...manipulate electromagnetism * Ergokinesis...manipulate and generate energy * Essokinesis...manipulate reality * Etherkinesis...manipulate Aether * Ferrokinesis...manipulate metal * Ferrikinesis...manipulate iron * Figurakinesis...manipulate shape * Filukinesis...manipulate thread * Florakinesis...manipulate flowers * Flora Ergokinesis...manipulate flora energy * Flyrokinesis...manipulate and generate force fields * Frigokinesis...manipulate and create snow * Fungokinesis...manipulate and generate fungi * Genekinesis...manipulate DNA * Geokinesis...manipulate the earth * Geo-Thermokinesis...manipulate lava, magma, and volcanoes * Gerontokinesis...manipulate the age of living organisms * Glucokinesis...manipulate sugar * Gyrokinesis...manipulate gravity * Haemokinesis...manipulate blood * Hakai-Ergokinesis...manipulate destructive energy * Halokinesis...manipulate salt * Hallucikinesis..manipulate illusions * Heliokinesis...manipulate solar energy * Hyalokinesis...manipulate glass * Hydrokinesis...manipulate and generate water * Hygrokinesis...manipulate vapor * Hypnokinesis...control and manipulate the sleep functions of oneself and in others * Ionikinesis...manipulate plasma * Iokinesis ...manipulate ions * Inclinkinesis...manipulate body shape * Kinetikinesis.... manipulate kinetic energy * Koniokinesis.... manipulate dust * Lactokinesis...manipulate lactose * Leakinesis...manpulate lead * Ligneokinesis...manipulate wood * Lipokinesis...manipulate your fat * Logikinesis...manipulate logic * Lunarkinesis...manipulate lunar energy * Marrionetakinesis...manipulate puppets * Materiokinesis...manipulate matter * Mathekinesis...manipulate math * Mégethoskinesis..manipulate size * Melanokinesis...manipulate ink * Mentokinesis...manipulate the functions of the mind * Metallokinesis...manipulate metals * Mitokinesis...manipulate the life process of mitosis * Mnemokinesis...manipulate memories * Molekinesis... manipulate molecules * Molydbkinesis...manipulate magnetism * Mycokinesis...manipulate and generate molds * Myokinesis...manipulate muscles * Mystokinesis...manipulate magic * Nanokinesis ...manipulate nanites * Naturakinesis...manipulate nature * Necrokinesis...manipulate the dead * Nega-Ergokinesis...manipulate dark energy * Negikinesis...manipulate negativity forces * Nemakinesis...manipulate cloth and thread * Neurokinesis...manipulate thoughts * Nihilikinesis...manipulate nothingness * Nitrokinesis...explode and recover afterwards * Nixukinesis...manipulate pressure * Nocikinesis...manipulate nerves * Nosokinesis...manipulate disease * Nucleokinesis ...manipulate nuclear substances, blasts etc. * Odikinesis...manipulate hatred * Oleokinesis...manipulate oil * Omnikinesis...posses every kinetic ability * Oneirokinesis...manipulate dreams * Onychokinesis...manipulate your nails * Opinokinesis...manipulate senses * Osteokinesis...manipulate bones * Oxikinesis...manipulate oxygen * Paleokinesis...make living organisms older * Paludemkinesis...manipulate wetlands * Palynokinesis...manipulate pollen * Papyrokinesis...manipulate paper * Pathokinesis... manipulate emotions * Patho-Ergokinesis...manipulate emotional energy * Pherokinesis...manipulate pheromones * Pheumakinesis...manipulate lungs * Phobikinesis...manipulate fears * Photokinesis...manipulate and generate light * Phyllokinesis...manipulate and generate plants * Physikinesis...manipulate the laws of physics * Phytokinesis...manipulate and generate leaves * Picnokinesis...manipulate density * Posikinesis...manipulate positive forces * Potentikinesis...manpulate superpowers * Pulsakinesis ...manipulate all types of pulses * Pyrokinesis...manipulate and generate fire * Quintekinesis...manipulate life force * Quantumkinesis...manipulate quantum energy * Quantakinesis... manipulate quantity * Radiokinesis...manipulate and generate radiation * Regokinesis ...manipulate vectors * Retrokinesis...make living organisms younger * Scientiakinesis...manipulate knowledge * Scientikinesis...manipulate the physical laws * Seismokinesis...manipulate and generate vibration * Sentiantkinesis...control sentience * Spatio-Chronokinesis...manipulate space and time * Spatiokinesis...manipulate space * Stannokinesis...manipulate tin * Steatokinesis...manipulate your fat * Sunakinesis...manipulate and generate sand particles * Subatokinesis...manipulate subatomic particles * Serqekinesis ... manipulate acid * Symphokinesis... manipulate music * Technokinesis...manipulate technology * Tectokinesis ...manipulate tectonic plates * Telekinesis...move objects with your mind * Tephrakinesis...manipulate ash * Terrakinesis...manipulate the land * Thanatokinesis...manipulate death force * Thermokinesis...manipulate and generate heat * Thiriokinesis...manipulate animals * Tribokinesis...control and manipulate friction * Toxikinesis...manipulate and generate poison and toxins * Tychokinesis...manipulate probability * Typhokinesis...manipulate and generate smoke * Umbrakinesis...manipulate darkness * Unikinesis...manipulate the universe * Urbanakinesis...manipulate urban areas * Vitakinesis...manipulate health * Vitrikinesis....manipulate mirrors * Vita-Mortokinesis...manipulate both life and death List individuals with Kinesis Abilities Category:Axis Category:Allies Category:Horde Category:Imperialist Category:Pact Category:Hegemony Category:Nationalist Category:Federalist Category:TransRace Imperialist Category:Delta Sword Rebels Category:Independent